


Waffle House Schemes

by ReyAndor19



Series: The Fabulous Four: Reylo+Gingerflower Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Ben Orders A Reylo Waffle, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Okay well it’s not really SECRET, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Secret Crush, Waffle House, Waffles, Waiters & Waitresses, Waitress Rey (Star Wars), Waitress Rose Tico, What Have I Done, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Rose Tico works at Waffle House. Armitage Hux has been coming to said Waffle House practically every other day after he saw her there. Their friends, Rey and Ben, aren’t blind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: The Fabulous Four: Reylo+Gingerflower Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781005
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened.

“Armitage. Earth to Armitage. Are you there?”

“Huh?” Armitage Hux shook his head and turned to his friend.

“I’ll take that as a no. Let me guess...a certain waitress caught your eye?”

“What? No!”

“You sure about that, Armie? You looked pretty twitterpated to me.”

“I’m not _twitterpated,_ ” he protested. “And I’ve told you before not to call me Armie.”

“I’ll stop calling you Armie if you admit your _true_ feelings for that waitress you won’t stop staring at. And don’t try to lie- I‘ve known you since we were five.”

“Fine, yes, I do like her!” Arm forced himself to turn away from Rose Tico and face his friend Ben. “And her name’s Rose Tico, not ‘that waitress’.”

“Alright, no need to get defensive.” He held up his hands in surrender. “But she watches you when she thinks you aren’t looking, you know that?”

Arm rolled his eyes, but he was secretly pleased. She looked at him when he wasn’t paying attention? He held back a grin.

The waitress came over with their waffles and Arm looked down, afraid she’d find out that he secretly loved her if she looked into his eyes.

“You got the plain waffle, right?” Arm looked up. This wasn’t Rose, it was the other girl she always seemed to be hanging out with. The one who always wore her hair in three buns.

“Yeah.” He accepted the waffle with a nod of thanks, slightly disappointed that Rose hadn’t returned. Had she traded tables with her friend because she didn’t want to be near him?

“Which means the chocolate peanut butter is yours?” She asked Ben.

“Guilty.”

“Well you two enjoy that...and my friend had something for you,” she added to Arm.

“She- what?”

“Rose Tico. My friend. She had something for you.” The waitress dug in her pocket for a minute, finally pulling out a wrinkled napkin. “Sorry she couldn’t give it to you personally, she was being all shy about it. And slightly in denial.”

“I...thanks?”

“No problem. Like I said, enjoy!”

The second she was gone, he unfolded the napkin.

“It’s...numbers?”

Ben sighed. “That’s her phone number, idiot! Rose Tico just gave you her phone number!”

Arm couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across his face.

_Best. Lunch. Ever._


	2. Chapter 2

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“No you don’t.”

“You’re thinking about Mr. Redhead over there,” Rey said, nudging Rose with a grin.

“No I’m not.”

“Sure you are.”

“Rey, I’m not thinking about him.”

“You wanna know how I know?”

“No, because I’m not thinking about him.”

“You were smiling. That’s how I can tell.”

“What if I’m just smiling because I like my job?”

“Because there’s no reason to smile at a chocolate peanut butter waffle like that. Also, your eyes were all dreamy.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“How else do you want me to describe it? Though I’m sure I’ll think of a few words...like _smitten_.”

“Stop it. He’s just another customer.”

“A customer who suddenly started coming here every other day to watch you serve waffles. Just like he’s watching you right now.”

“He is!?” Rose squealed, sneaking a glance. The red-haired man was chatting with his friend.

“Caught ya.”

“I hate you,” Rose grumbled.

“I’m not blind, Rose. I can see that you obviously like Mr. Redhead.”

“His name’s Armitage Hux,” she corrected before she could stop herself.

“See?”

“Just stop,” Rose muttered. Yes, she did like Hux. But only a little bit! Okay, maybe more than a _little,_ but her friend didn’t need to know that. “I’m never going near him again, just to annoy you.”

“Then who’s going to serve Mr. Armitage and his companion their waffles?”

Rose handed over the two plates to Rey and walked off.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹a little while later 🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Rose watched out of the corner of her eye as Armitage and his friend left. She smiled to herself, then got back to work.

At the end of the work day, Rose headed home, looking forward to calling her sister, or maybe video chatting over dinner. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out, expecting a message from Rey or Paige. Instead, she found a message from a number she’d never seen before.

_Hello? This is Armitage Hux. Are you Rose Tico?_

Rose stopped dead, one hand on the handle of her front door, the other clutching the phone. She read the words over and over, afraid that the mysterious contact would reveal that they were joking.

_I’m Rose_ , she typed back. _How do you have my number?_

_A waitress gave it to me._ What? What waitress? _She said it was from you._

Oh. OH. Rose was going to _murder_ Rey.

_Rose: Oh. Yeah, that._

_Arm: So...I, uh, wanted to ask for a while now…_

_Rose: Yeah?_

_Arm: Do you want to maybe...go out together sometime? For dinner maybe?_

_Rose: Like...a date?_

_Arm: Yes. Sorry, I really shouldn’t have said all that so quickly…_

_Rose: No, it’s fine. Yes. Yes! Where? And what time?_

_Arm: Umm...I never really thought about that. I always thought you would say no._

_Rose: Hmm...how about Waffle House?_

_Arm: Definitely._

Rose couldn’t believe it. This _had_ to be a dream. But after she’d pinched herself multiple times and decided that this was not a dream, she finally let herself celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I really don’t know what this is.


End file.
